daitoshokannohitsujikaifandomcom-20200213-history
Nagi Kodachi
|3size = 88-56-82 |seiyū japanese = Atsumi Tanezaki |color = #FB607F |writecolor = White |height = 152.1cm |bloodgroup = A}} Nagi Kodachi ( 太刀 凪 Kodachi Nagi) is a main character of Daitoshokan no Hitsujikai. She is a member of the Library Committee, not a member of the Library Club. She lives next door to Kyōtarō Kakei, making them next door neighbors, but in reality, she is the one sending the mail to Kyōtarō under the alias of Shepherd and she lives in an abandoned room which is next to Kyōtarō's. She wants to be a Shepherd due to being alone for most of her childhood. In episode 9, it is revealed that Kyōtarō Kakei is her step brother. Appearance Nagi is a girl with short bright pink colored hair, tied into twin tails. She's usually seen wearing her school uniform and sneakers instead of the usual school shoes. Personality Nagi is one of those who were very desperate to become a "Shepherd". She'd always state that she deserves to be one rather than Kyōtarō. The reason behind this is that she has no home to go into and that she doesn't hold too much importance to the people around her making her the most fitting person to become a shepherd. She helps Kakei in his plans not thinking of the consequences she might suffer in the later part. She does show a compassionate side as even when she was trying to prevent Kakei from becoming a shepherd by setting up with one of the girls from his club, she still wanted him to be happy. She also has a mischievous side as she would sometimes embarrass or get Kakei into trouble with some of the girls around him, knowing full well they all like him. History During her childhood, Nagi's mother married a unnamed man and through this marriage she became Kyōtarō Kakei's sister. For three months, they would live as siblings and Kyotaro defended Kodachi from anyone who tried to hurt stating his reason was not to let her get hurt. At some point, their parents separated and Kakei forgot about her. Kodachi went out to live a sad and lonely childhood and soon became a candidate for Shepherd where she learned that her brother Kyotaro was one as well which caused her to see him as competition. To ensure that he wouldn't become an obstacle, she took on the alias "Shepherd" and sent him messages that led to him joining the Happy Project and allowing more members into his Library Club. Kodachi reasoned that if Kyōtarō made friends or went out with one of the girls in the club then he wouldn't want to be a shepherd. However, her efforts proved futile as Kyotaro would still proceed to a higher position in becoming a shepherd and would come to help her in basic jobs as a shepherd. Kodachi soon showed Kyotaro the magic Library where he discovered their relationship as siblings. Kodachi later moved in with her brother and explains her reasons for trying to foil him from being a shepherd. Later after helping Kakei, she would end up receiving her dream of becoming a Shepherd and was put in charge of the Shiomi Academy. Trivia *Even though Nagi's book wasn't erased yet because she's just a trainee, it was shown that Kakei foresaw her future as blank, indicating she's really going to become shepherd. *She was the reason behind the formation of the Library Club. Her agenda was to get Kakei in to fall in love with someone to make him unfitting to become a shepherd. *In the later part of the anime, she became a shepherd assigned in Shiomi Academy. *She is shown to have a fear of cats. Category:Character